


Effortless

by Lilly_C



Series: Inking It Out [28]
Category: Signed Sealed Delivered (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, No Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We're setting a good example.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effortless

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, set around fifteen years in the future. I wrote this while I was in Glasgow last week and it completely ignores From Paris With Love because I’m not going to get to see it for a while, there is no UK air-date as yet. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Cause we were never strangers/ I felt everything was effortless/ All natural—Preach by Daniel Johns

~

Oliver watched his eldest son while he finished getting ready for his first date. He'd mentally reviewed his check-list of the things that he can to do on his night out and the ones he can’t.

A moment later Chester asked. “How do I look dad?”

“Like a true gentleman son,” Oliver answered, the pride evident in his voice. “I’ll be downstairs, your mother will want to take a selfie.”

Chester laughed at the comment knowing that technology still made his father uncomfortable.

*

“Is he nervous?” Shane asked as she heard someone coming down the stairs.

Oliver smiled, “He doesn’t appear to be but you never can tell with him. He hides it well.”

“That he does.” Shane glanced at Oliver for a second. “We're setting a good example.”

A gentle cough refocused Oliver and Shane’s attention to the doorway of the living room. “I’m ready,” Chester said, smiling at his parents. 

Shane got up from the sofa. “Let me grab my phone, we need a family selfie.”

Chester rolled his eyes. “As long it doesn't end up on Facebook, mum.”

“Come on Oliver, you have to be in this too,” Shane said, encouraging her husband to be in the photo with them.

Oliver stood beside his son and wife, smiling as the phone’s front facing camera flickered to take the picture. Shane quickly checked the image, setting it as her lock screen.

“Can I go now?” Chester asked, eager to leave the family home.

Pulling him into a hug, Shane whispered, “good luck.”

Oliver shook his hand, reminding him not to stay out too late.

“I won’t. Night guys.”

Shane and Oliver waved as he sprinted to the driveway, getting into Oliver’s jaguar and driving off.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do some more inspired by Daniel Johns fic for S/O because all of the songs his EP Aerial Love and album Talk fit their dynamic. This one was inspired by Preach, that’s on both records.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely folks at inkingitout for setting me this wee challenge _How about if we challenge you to post one, just one, before the check in next week, see if that gets the ball rolling?_ at the 30.5.15 check in post.


End file.
